powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pinkfluffyunicorns123
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:144696#2|Clarification of terms page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 22:29, March 16, 2014 (UTC) hey, don't bother with that user. He hasn't been here for years. Instead, go to this guy, since he was likely the one who did (I didn't, and we're the only two admins here so it has to). I'd restore it, but I'm afraid he might delete again. So, take your argument with him and see if you can convince him otherwise Gabriel456 (talk) 23:27, March 18, 2014 (UTC) But I should warn you, he won't respond to you for hours so be prepared for that Gabriel456 (talk) 23:31, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Some pages are locked from new users (and non-members), so you should be able to edit them when you're not a new anymore. Just don't ask me when that happens, I've never been able to figure out where the line goes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:46, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Restored. Well, in all honestly I skimmed it and mistaked it to Distance Manipulation. It's basically point of view manipulation, isn't it? You might want to check dictionary.com for synonyms to make it less clunky name. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:53, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Use them/they/etc. instead of he/she/etc., you may have noticed that this is the way every page is done in this site. Please add some more than few lines. You've shown you can do better. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:23, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Use them/they/etc. instead of he/she/etc., you may have noticed that this is the way every page is done in this site. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:17, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Buggy Bear Basically covered from several angles, just add the link to Bogeyman Physiology as a Variation does the same thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:17, April 14, 2014 (UTC) I folded BP into boogeyman, so that's done. Soul Mutilation causes damage to the soul but also to the body, and may even be enough to kill the target while potentially destroying their soul. Basically there won't be soul or necessarily even body to let after that point. That said, if you make am power that focuses on permanently destroying/annihilating the soul (Soul Destruction? Soul Annihilation?) without affecting the body, that might be able to create a soulless being. That would make it combination of Soul Manipulation and Destruction and it's something I'm pretty certain we don't have. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:22, April 15, 2014 (UTC) New powers Let's keep the virtues to the set we already have to keep confusion in minimum, tho' if you can think a way to use/call them as something else than virtues have a ball. Both light and dark elements already include the concept that they represent the most positive and negative aspects of their elements, which includes elemental healing and various nasty things respectively. Dark Water includes drowning for example. I'm pretty sure we have a power that includes various national archtypes... or at the least Uncle Sam. Can't remember the name. Something similar to Holiday Entity Physiology. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:12, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Embodiment&All We already have Death Embodiment that deals with that part, embodiment of how easy you are to kill is sort of pointless. It's pretty undefined category, but generally Infobox (found in Templates) and more than two sections (Capabilities and Associations in this case) go a long way to do it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:00, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Fairy Piece Mimicry Honestly, none... partly because even the normal chess pieces have been reason for several rather vicious arguments I'd prefer to forget. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:38, May 3, 2014 (UTC)